


Escalate

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Shoyo and Atsumu try to get away with what they can in the locker room, behind their teammates backs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Escalate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 Atsuhina fever week - prompt ‘locker room’

Shoyo and Atsumu were playing a game.

How much could they get away with in the locker room.

It was Atsumu’s suggestion. Normally Shoyo would’ve never played along but Atsumu’s boldness was infectious. 

It started off with a small kiss here and there while no one was looking. Shoyo shocked Atsumu with the first one, stealth not being his key characteristic. Their teammates were moving to the showers and Atsumu and Shoyo dawdled behind. The smaller player took the opportunity to stand on his toes for a kiss, once he was sure the team was far ahead enough. Shoyo must’ve still been nervous about being caught, as the kiss only lasted a brief second before he rushed in ahead. Atsumu chuckled to himself before following after his lover.

——

Atsumu would sometimes help Shoyo stretch in the locker room and his hands would wander to dangerous areas. Hinata would start by complaining about his lower back and hamstrings and Atsumu would offer kindly to help with his cool down stretches. No one really noticed what they were doing. He stared deeply into Shoyo’s brown eyes, as he pushed down the redhead’s left knee. After each leg was done, he hooked Shoyo’s left leg against his shoulder, flexing the leg forwards. Atsumu’s thumb brushed briefly on the inside of Hinata’s thigh. It was suggestive enough to make Shoyo blush lightly. Atsumu pushed the stretch forward and slid his hand further down Shoyo’s leg in the process, sliding his shorts down slightly too so the fabric bunched up. His hands burned against Shoyo’s thighs. 

The stretch itself felt good and Shoyo wanted to groan in relief, but it would look far too obvious. It was relieving one tension but another was bubbling inside. And didn’t Atsumu know it, as he swapped for Hinata’s other leg with a deep smirk. 

“Does that feel good?” asked Atsumu with a low voice.

“Mn.” Was all Shoyo could muster eloquently. He wasn’t able to hide his hard-on anymore, it bulged through his shorts much to Atsumu’s delight. 

“That stretch will have to wait til later Shoyo-kun.”

——

On the occasion that Shoyo and Atsumu were left to pack up, they took advantage of the empty locker room. Atsumu laid flat on the bench as Shoyo straddled him. The timber was hard and uncomfortable and far too narrow, but worth it for his favourite person in the world. 

Shoyo snaked his hands up Atsumu’s jersey, feeling the taut skin beneath with relish. He traced Atsumu’s pectorals, abs, enjoying each dip and peak he encountered. 

They kissed, deepening with their tongues. They were becoming increasingly greedy, trying to devour the other. 

Shoyo grinded his hard cock against Atsumu’s thigh. The friction was indelible and he was feeling real good. Atsumu lifted his knee up so Shoyo could get a better angle - the redhead moaned in appreciation and rolled his hips faster. Atsumu held onto the sides of Hinata’s jersey, the fabric clawed between his fingers. They didn’t care anymore - their kisses were sloppy, wet, heated.

“Tsumu it feels too..unh..good. I’m gonna cum soon,” whispered Shoyo. In response Atsumu grabbed Shoyo’s ass, forcing him to grind down harder. Shoyo rutted against Atsumu’s thigh, feeling shameful but god Atsumu just looked and felt too good. He whimpered as he came, nuzzling into Atsumu’s neck to muzzle his sounds. 

——

As Hinata became more confident, he decided to escalate things and suck Atsumu’s dick. Once they were confident everyone had left, Hinata tugged at the hem of Atsumu’s jersey, gesturing him to sit down. Shoyo grappled Atsumu’s shorts off - he was ravenous. 

Atsumu lounged back on the bench, hands gripping the ledge as Shoyo’s mouth worked from tip to his base in swift motions. Shoyo played with Atsumu’s balls, while speeding up his mouth, making Atsumu’s cock glisten in spit. 

Atsumu decided the bench wasn’t steady enough and reached one hand back to grab an open locker door. Honestly that was probably worse, but Atsumu just needed to throw his hands around and grab something else. He started thrusting up when Shoyo made it to the base of his dick, making his boyfriend gag. Atsumu felt so dizzyingly turned on right now, he was ready to revert back to primal instincts and dominate Shoyo’s mouth and throat. He grabbed Shoyo by his red hair and took control. Shoyo tried his best to breath through his nose as Atsumu fucked deep into his throat. 

The blond setter was so fucking close to cumming, when they heard someone entering back into the gym. With a gasp for air, Atsumu ripped out his dick from Shoyo’s mouth. Both of them leapt up, tidied their clothes and looked in the mirror to ensure they looked innocent enough (they look trashed).

A voice was cheerfully whistling as they ambled down the corridor. 

“Oh Shoyo and Tsum-tsum! What’re you still doing here? I just forgot my jacket.” Bokuto exclaimed, picking up the stray jacket on the bench. 

Both boys internally groaned. 

“We were just about to go,” said Hinata, through gritted teeth.

——

Today’s practice was harsh. Atsumu must’ve been unbelievably horny as he took every chance he got to tease, leer, and touch Shoyo. Hinata was finding it increasingly hard to keep his responses under control and carried a semi-hard dick throughout at least half of their training. 

Naturally things had progressed to where there was only one way to top the rest - fucking in the locker room. 

Atsumu and Hinata took their time showering and changing, so that they would be the last ones there. Annoyingly, Kiyoomi took his sweet time too, taking meticulous care in cleaning himself. He finally changed into his casual clothes and slung his bag over his shoulder, ready to go. But not before some parting words. 

“Can you please take it elsewhere? The thought of sweat everywhere is gross enough but your other bodily fluids all over the locker floors and benches is too much.” And with that, Sakusa put his earphones in and walked out. 

“Well game over I suppose.” Atsumu sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could go edit this at a later point. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
